


Lazy Days

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Being Together, Drabble, Lazy Days, M/M, Older Characters, re-connecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: How the boys spend downtime.





	Lazy Days

The guys lay entwined with each other in the hammock Starsky had recently installed in the yard. They would lay there for hours just enjoying each other's company, talking about everything and nothing, making future plans, reminiscing, and just loving each other. The lazy days served to rejuvenate and revive them, and neither man would trade their lazy days for anything. Hutch often said that there was no place he would rather be. Starsky often echoed the same sentiment, adding that he was glad he decided to put the hammock. Often, they would fall asleep and the looks on their faces said it all: Hutch would be blissed out, and Starsky looked lighter and happier than he had in years. Yes, the guys were definitely fans of lazy days.

The End


End file.
